1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protected antenna apparatus and more particularly pertains to transmitting radio signals at characteristic frequencies with a protected antenna apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of antenna devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, antenna devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of transmitting radio frequencies at characteristic frequencies are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,485 to Hodgkinson discloses a concentric tube antenna encased in dielectric. U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,222 to Butcher discloses an omnidirectional antenna with hollow point source feed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,647 to Kiurara discloses a rod antenna. U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,338 to Matsushita discloses an antenna element. U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,772 to inanaga et al. discloses an antenna device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a protected antenna apparatus that is simple in design, can be constructed in an expedient manner, and provides a structure that protects the antenna against harsh use conditions.
In this respect, the protected antenna apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transmitting radio signals at characteristic frequencies.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved protected antenna apparatus which can be used for transmitting radio signals at characteristic frequencies. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.